Talk:Sgt. Lilly/@comment-69.112.27.92-20181103054648
I'm a bit upset/confused hoping someody can clarify... Now wasn't 10K immune to being made into a Zombie or not even alive since they couldn't find his pulse? It seemed to be difficult at best, so wasn't having his hand cut off by Red totally not needed since he wouldn't turn or die since he was dead? I've seen every episode so it gets hard to keep track, Sarge seemed alright so was sorta sad in a way to see her die... Though at start of Season 5 it had me think Doc was dead almost which would have really sucked :). Maybe she wasn't a Mary Sue or not a big enough Mary Sue so they had to kill off her character? So we don't get to see the 3 way w/ her and red ;)? I don't really like season 5 thus far, even season 4 was kinda annoying the blond hair on Warren or other aspects perhaps? It bothers me like every episode ends on a cliffhanger or where need to see the next which don't even often answer much if anything. I'm glad I started this season late so could watch 1-4 in a row right before episode 5... Otherwise I'd be really annoyed/upset... This character reminded me a bit of the short red head from Ireland who Herculoes fell in love with Mogan but they couldn't be together for whatever reason. Much like she figured 10K wantd this REd chick so she gave her life to save them to allow to be happy. Maybe she liked that GI Joe guy who died so it wasn't as romantic w/ 10K as people might have thought observing from the outside. Thanks for having this page to find info though it seems the show is starting to get near the end of the line. Just a shame it had a lot of potential but wanted to go in some sorta NPC direction... I remember yelling at TV how they are dead, Hearst character is hit or miss I think depending on person. Talking Dead is sorta like movies who had half zombies or whatever it was in some Romero film. Clearly they only have so many biskits or the source of brains to generate them to point it can't end well... Its like their owrn writers don't even know their own show since season 5 reminds me of that cult who wanted to turn people to become undead or whatever. RIP Sarge, Red just cut off the guys trigger hand/she can't be trusted. Clearly REd is involved in the bombings if its not Heast... BTW if they were live streaming wouldn't somebody have figured out who set the bomb off? Giving up their video of the event was pretty stupid without a backup or way to check on their own. Obviously the guy who watned it was involved in the bombing to gain power. I feel worse this season when watching episodes than season 4... Still kinda cool to have an unexpected death, Doc is probably the character I least want to die. Murphy maybe is actually the best character even if hes goes a bit crazy or wacky depending. I think without him the show would last about as long as TWD does without Rick minues 2 seasons ;)... If anybody can define if 10K would have been find being bit if idiot didn't cut of fhis hand it would be appreciated ;). If so he probably should have told Red he was immune to turn just in case a situation like that occurs. He was stupid to get himself caught in that trap or limited exit place so its hard to feel that bad for him unless want to blame the writer ;).